


By the ocean (i'll keep you close)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, ay qué raro se siente, escribo en inglés pero esto está en español, medio triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Lee Felix es su mundo entero.(O, Changbin está escapando de la oscuridad de su pasado)





	By the ocean (i'll keep you close)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo raro pero no sé, me gustó.

Una suave y fría brisa movía sus cabellos. Sentado, los pies hundidos en la húmeda arena, el mar frente a el. 

Casi podía oler su libertad. Casi podía escuchar como las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a ese lugar se cortaban.

Su padre había desaparecido cuando el era pequeño, su madre se había convertido en una alcohólica drogadicta, incapaz de mantener un mismo trabajo por al menos una semana. 

La única persona que se había interesado por el estaba esperándolo metros detrás.

Changbin se volteó a mirar. 

Felix estaba parado mirando el mar. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si su mundo siguiera estando en pie.

El mundo de Changbin seguía estando en pie. Estaba allí, metros detrás de él, mirando el mar.

Felix era su mundo. Mientras todo en su vida se iba destruyendo, Felix había sido lo único intacto.

Él estuvo ahí cuando el padre de Changbin se fue, cuando su madre tomó de más y termino en el hospital. Felix estuvo ahí cuando la hermana de Changbin cayó de las escaleras y Felix estuvo abrazándolo en el funeral de la niña.

Felix fue quién impidió que Changbin se cortara. Fue quién impidió que el mayor se suicidara.

Fue la única persona que lo aceptó cuando dijo que era gay. Felix lo abrazó y murmuró un 'yo también'.

Fue Felix quién, sin importar la circunstancia, estuvo al lado de Changbin.

Felix caminó hacia el y se sentó a su lado.

Y sin mirarse, sin moverse, ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo, tan suave como la brisa, 'te amo'.


End file.
